All Shook Up
by RogueSenshi
Summary: When a new transfer is introduced in the Grave yard shift how will things continue as normal? And what if one of the CSIs had past ties to this person? And will Greg finally find someone he can fully relate to and trust?
1. New Team Mate

Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me! Wish it did but it doesn't…only the character of Jersey is mine.  And yes I know Jersey is a really…stripper name…and was actually used in the episode "Hollywood Brass" as an alias for his daughter but I like the name and for some reason it is sticking around right now. Anyway…I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review! I like to read things…LOL…on to the chapter.

"HEY! Greggo! I heard the new transfer is supposed to be showing up sometime today. You know anything about that?" Nick inquired as he entered the break room.

When Greg didn't acknowledge his question Nick took a closer look and saw the headphones on his ears. Shaking his head at the younger CSI, Nick tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Greg whipped his headphones off and turned to confront his interrupter.

"Did you need something Nick?" Greg asked, thoroughly annoyed.

Nick scoffed, "I was just trying to start a conversation is all. You shouldn't be listening to music on the job; could land you in some trouble."

Greg rolled his eyes, "Like I don't know that. I am not technically on the job right now. On the clock yes…on a case…NO. Grissom has be waiting for the new transfer to come in. I am supposed to give them a full tour of the lab. Figures the newest CSI would get that job," he sighed, "I wonder what this guy is gonna be like. I heard they are ex-FBI. They are probably a pain in the ass. Balding and in their fifties or something."

Nick laughed, "Yeah! I heard they used to head up the lab at Quantico. Real hotshot apparently. I was told by Hodges that they were fired for disobeying a direct order."

"I wonder what went down that someone with a cushy job like that would get themselves fired? Guess I will have to inquire as to that while I am giving them a tour. By the way, because of the fed angle, what rank are they coming in at?" Greg wondered out loud.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Don't ask Catherine that! She is now gonna be third in command of grave. She is livid that Ecklie would hire a newbie and give them more seniority than those that have been here for years."

"Are you two talking about the transfer? I swear I don't know what that man is thinking! And Grissom is just going along with it!" Catherine exclaimed as she passed by.

Nick flashed Greg a look that screamed, "SEE!" and at the moment Warrick walked in.

"Dear GOD! You did not mention that newbie to Cath did you? I don't think I can take anymore of her bitching on the subject. Can't say I blame her though. I'm not exactly thrilled about it either."

Warrick took up a third chair and the three CSIs traded ideas and thoughts on the transfer and the state of the lab under Ecklie's rule

"Hey guys! I hear the new guy is in Grissom's office right now. No one has been able to get a look at them yet," a perturbed Hodges exclaimed from the doorway.

Greg sighed, " I guess we will soon find out if everything we think is true."

It was then that a woman looking to be in her mid-twenties walked through the doorway. The four men openly stared at the raven-haired beauty before them. Snapping out of his stupor Hodges capitalized on his closeness to the woman.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked sweetly.

The woman smiled at him, "You Greg Sanders?" he shook his head, "Then NO. Is Sanders in here?"

"Uh…that would be me," Greg stood, "What can I do for you?"

Before she could answer Grissom walked through the door, "Ah I see you found Greg, at least he wasn't on his headphones. The two men next to him are Warrick Brown and Nick stokes…and this is Hodges with trace. This is our new transfer. I expect you to make her feel welcome. Greg make sure you show her everything and introduce her to everyone."

With that Grissom was gone and the men stared at the new girl, who was not anything like they expected. They hadn't even expected a woman! The fact that Grissom seemed to be a bit more concerned with her comfort than was normal also had them confused.

Catching their looks she felt the need to introduce herself, "Uh…my name is Jersey…Jersey Alexis Grissom."

If the men of the lab were curious before they were now completely shell shocked. All four of them just stared at her like she had grown a second head and it was now singing to them.

Greg felt the need to clarify what he had heard, "UH…Grissom?"

Jersey nodded, "Yes, Grissom. As in Gil Grissom. He's may father. Oh…and for your info I really don't like jokes on my name. And if you really feel the need to call me something other than Jersey you can call me Alex or Grissom. But I would assume the later would cause more confusion that it is worth."

Seeing that the other three men were still a little shocked, Hodges stepped a bit closer to Jersey, "That's actually a pretty cool name. What do you say I save you from a bad first experience in the lab and give you that tour myself?"

Jersey slowly and deliberately took a step back and gave Hodges a thorough once over before turning to do the same to Greg and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry Hodges. But I'm a visual kind of girl and the view is definitely much better over there," she stated.

Nick and Warrick instantly started laughing while Greg had the modesty to blush slightly.

Clearing his throat Greg finally spoke, "How about that tour then?"

Jersey simply nodded and the two were off. The tour was average and normal. They saw the print lab, the trace lab and ballistics, but the real fun started when they encountered Catherine in the DNA lab.

"This is DNA," Greg indicated with a flourish of his hand, "Oh…and this is CSI 3 Catherine Willows. Cath this is Jersey our new transfer."

"Nice to meet you Catherine," Jersey offered her hand.

Catherine scoffed, "So you're newly transferred AND younger than me? What the hell is wrong with the world?"

Jersey gave her a confused look, "What are you going on about? We just met and you already don't like me. I mean I know I can be a bitch sometimes but all I said was hello."

Greg gave her a look but then explained, "Um…Ecklie has given you a higher rank of superiority than Catherine. You are now second on Grave in place of Cath."

Jersey raised her hands in a surrendering motion, "WHOA! I don't want any kind of seniority! I had enough of that with the FBI. I just want to be a CSI and do my job. And I especially don't want to step on anyone's toes!" Jersey sighed, "Great DAD! Leave out that bit of information!"

At this Catherine look confused so Jersey explained, "Grissom is my father."

Catherine's jaw about his the floor and Greg smiled in amusement. It was then that Sara entered to get her DNA results.

"Hey Cath…what's going on?" she turned, "Who are you?

Catherine suddenly spun on her heels and marched in the direction of Grissom's office. After waiving off Sara's questioning look Jersey and Greg followed after the redhead arriving at Grissom's office in synch with the rest of grave shift.

"…You have a daughter? Why didn't I…or any of us know? Did anyone else know? And I like that last to hear this information?" Catherine demanded.

Grissom sighed, "I didn't really think it was necessary information and you never actually asked."

In a dramatic fashion Jersey entered the room, adopting a sarcastically hurt voice, "I didn't know I meant so little to you DAD! I am so hurt right now!"

Grissom sent a warning glance at his daughter but Greg spoke up first, "How could YOU have a daughter as cool as HER?"

Jersey smiled at him, "That's an easy one to answer…my mom raised me!"

"OKAY! Everyone out of my office please! I need to have a talk with our new CSI. NO you five stay," Grissom, stated indication the five CSIs.

All the techs began walking away and going back to their normal tasks while the rest of the team joined Catherine, Jersey and Grissom in the office; Warrick closing the door behind him.

After a few moments of silence Jersey finally chose to speak, "You have the new 'Insect encyclopedia'? COOL!"

Collectively the five CSIs turned to look at, who they now knew to be, their bosses daughter; realizing that she wasn't completely different from him.

"Alright. By now you all know that Jersey is my daughter. I am gonna make this all clear right now. Ecklie hired her, not me, and to keep things fair he shall be doing all her reviews and anything relating to promotions and pay. According to records she is second in command, however, she will NOT be treated and different or more special than any of you. Catherine will still be the one I place in charge should I have to go away for any reason. Is that all clear?" Grissom asked.

The five nodded and Jersey seemed to look relieved and the thought she wouldn't have to be in charge again.

However she couldn't miss the chance to be a smart ass, "THANK GOD! You finally decided to use you brain to do some thinking."

When they all looked at her like she was nuts she merely smile and shrugged, asking, "So what about the rest of my tour?"

Greg just shook his head and walked with her out the door and into the unknown.

Well what did you think? Like it…hate it…I don't care just please write a review so I can make it better and get your feedback…


	2. A Fast Friendship

Well seeing as three people seem to like my story and I just watched the season 6 finale (awesome by the way!) I am thoroughly in a CSI mood right now. So here it goes with the next chapter.

"So you are telling me that this guy didn't commit suicide he was in fact murdered by being pushed of the Ferris wheel?" Jersey asked confused, "When no one remembers seeing anyone riding with him?"

Grissom looked at his daughter, "That is exactly what I am saying. They all have to either be lying or they simply don't pay attention. The only way his body could have landed the way it did with as much force as it did was for him to be pushed."

Jersey sighed, "Did you add into your calculation the speed and motion of the ride at the time he plummeted to his death!"

After receiving an annoyed look Jersey shook her head and walked out of the office and to the break room for some much needed caffeine. The case they were working on had been throwing them for a loop for the past two days and showed no signs of stopping. First they thought it was murder, then it was suicide and now it was back to being a homicide once again. The break room's lone occupant heard Jersey's audible groan from thoughts of the case.

Seeing Greg, Jersey couldn't help but smile to herself. Since her arrival three months earlier she had made a game of seeing how often she could get the CSI to blush in one day. It had gotten to a point where even Ecklie was keeping track of her success, and there was much success. The fact that she could get Greg to blush was a major topic of discussion with all others in the lab. After all the things the team had talked about together and some of the embarrassing things revealed Greg had never blushed, but Jersey could get him to turn red in a second. Warrick was the first to suggest he blushed because Greg secretly crushed on Jersey and the whole team seemed to agree with that line of reasoning.

"What's up with you?" Greg inquired.

Jersey flashed him a look of pure irritation, "This stupid case has got me…just…UGHHH. Apparently we are back to it being a homicide! And my fathers cool acceptance of it all it just ANNOYING! Stupid man doesn't get flustered over anything and…why are you looking at me like that? Envisioning me naked?"

Instantly Greg turned a light shade of pink just in time for Warrick to walk by and witness.

"I'll be sure and mark that down on my counter. By the way Greg, Grissom wants you and Jersey to go back to the park and gather additional evidence. Think you can stay your regular color for a couple hours?" Warrick teased.

Without answering Greg grabbed his jacket and headed for the door followed shortly by Jersey. Once the duo reached the Denali Greg stopped short.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked.

"What does it look like I am doing Sanders? I am getting in the SUV," was the smart-ass reply.

Greg nodded, "Yes but you are getting in the passengers seat."

Jersey simply shook her head and proceeded to climb into the car. Deciding to let it go Greg got behind the wheel as Jersey handed him the keys.

"Not used to driving Greg? Or do you prefer having a chauffeur?" she asked sarcastically.

"I guess I am just used to riding with Sara and she has a big thing about driving herself," Greg answered.

Jersey smiled, "Well believe me you wont have to worry about that when you drive with me. I like to drive but my mom instilled in me a long standing pet peeve that men always drive the lady not the other way around."

Greg laughed, "So you are telling me that in all other aspects of your life you have to be in charge and respected as an equal but when it comes to driving you play the 'damsel in distress' and let the man drive?"

Jersey shrugged and flashed him a smile, "What can I say I am just a mystery. Now lets get to that scene... I really want this case over with ASAP."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as the pair drove to the amusement park, back at the lab though much discussion was going on between the other CSIs.

"We've been over this before! He has to like her! No other person can get him to blush like that with just a small comment," Warrick explained.

Nick nodded his head, "No one is questioning that fact Rick. What we all want to know is why she gets so much satisfaction from making him blush. She doesn't pick on us the way she does him. What is her motivation?"

"Maybe she likes him back? I mean they do kind of compliment one another. They like the same music, movies and shows. It is a real possibility," Sara chipped in.

"Don't you three have better things to be doing than talking about my daughter and Greg?" Grissom asked from the door.

Nicks eyes lit up, "You know Jersey better than all of us. Why do you think she picks on Greg so much?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how it is really any of your business how my daughter relates to different people. Leave the subject alone and get back to work. We need to get this case closed before Jersey goes homicidal on us all."

They all smiled at that knowing how much the case had been annoying her. Slowly they all got up and went back to processing the evidence they had looking for a killer that no one seemed to have spotted with the victim on the 'Ferris Wheel of Doom' as Jersey had taken to calling it.

"GOD! I don't know what my father thinks we are going to find out here that we haven't already taken back to the lab! We dusted everything for prints, picked up EVERYTHING we could find! I mean the man has some serious issues if he thinks we can…hey I found something!" Jersey exclaimed loudly.

Greg turned around at her sudden change in tone and subject to find Jersey holding a piece of, what looked to be, latex in her tweezers.

She smiled at him, "I found it severely wedged in the crease of the bucket seat. Hmm…that would explain the lack of prints other than the victims but it still doesn't explain who was up here with them and how no one saw them. Better get this back to the lab and have it analyzed. WHAT?"

Greg shrugged, "You just sound a lot like you father at times. Kind of scary but at the same time it is what I would expect."

"I swear Greg you have to have some kind of a thing going for my father; you pay too much attention to him," Jersey joked.

Greg laughed, "Believe me even if I was into guys you dad isn't even close to being my type! So I heard that Catherine actually invited you to her daughter's birthday party; are you gonna go?"

Jersey took a moment to put her kit back together and think before answering, "I don't know. I mean I have met Lindsey and she is pretty cool and we clicked right away but Catherine still has some issues with me I think. It was Linds that invited me really and I don't think Catherine was all too thrilled about it. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I say it is Lindsey's 15th birthday and if she wants you there then you should go; after all it is her birthday," Greg replied, "Wanna swing through a Wendy's and get some chow on the way back to the lab?"

Jersey smiled in reply and the two loaded back into the SUV and took off; neither seeing the small piece of paper floating behind them.

Well did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know so I can adjust accordingly…I can't make it good if you don't let me know! Till next time.


	3. Teetering on the Edge

Well hello again

Well hello again. Watching the CSI marathon on Spike and it put me in a mood. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and sorry it took so long between updates. And I know that this story is pretty much AU now with all of the new developments in recent seasons but I'm not changing it now. Enjoy!

The first thing he noticed as he walked into the room was the large pool of blood at the base of the stairs; the second was the bloody body of a child lying right next to it. Since transferring out of the lab and into the field Greg had not had many cases involving children and he wished it had stayed that way. In the span of the last five weeks six young girls had been murdered all with the same M.O. and signature. It was sheer luck that Jersey and he had been assigned as primaries to the first case; bad luck in Greg's opinion as they were handed all the subsequent cases.

Jersey poked him in the back to jolt him out of his thoughts and the two of them proceeded into the room. David looked up from the body to greet them.

Jersey spoke up first, "What's the word David?"

David gave her a grim look, "Same as all the others, fluids present suggest rape and she appears to have been beaten severely."

"God I wish we could find this guy! I don't know how many more of these scenes I can take," Greg closed his eyes to the scene, "I'll take upstairs that cool?"

Jersey gave him a concerned look, "Yeah that's cool."

Jersey was well aware of the effect the cases were having on Greg, they were affecting her too, and she wished for both of their sakes that they could catch this guy and get him behind bars so they wouldn't have to walk into any more scenes like this one. Pushing her thoughts aside Jersey started processing the downstairs.

Four hours later Greg and Jersey were back at the lab trading ideas over a couple cartons of Chinese in the break room.

"What I don't get is how this guy is choosing his victims. None of them have any commonalities, they are all different races, hair colors, hell they aren't even all the same age; I mean the youngest is four and the oldest is thirteen. What the hell are his criteria?" Jersey rambled before noticing Greg's glazed over look, "You know Greg you really shouldn't be so obvious when you are day dreaming about me, it only gives me ammo against you."

Startled Greg looked up and blushed, but Jersey was happy to note he was smiling, something she hadn't seen since these murders started. Greg was happy to have a small bit of normal back; Jersey hadn't really teased him since the start of these murders and it was just what he needed to get his mind of things.

"Well you know me I just love to be obvious," Greg quipped back.

"Well look who is starting to quip back" Jersey stated in mock surprise, "If I didn't know any better Greg I would think you were starting to get immune to my teasing abilities."

Greg dramatically rolled his eyes, "I don't know, the guys are gonna be so sad they missed it! Lord knows they don't know what to do around the lab without being able to carry around tally books."

Jersey half smiled while looking at her watch, "Shift is over in five minutes, why don't we put the evidence back in the locker and head out? I think we could both use some sleep."

At the word "sleep" Greg's face fell, "Yeah sleep; more like laying in bed for hours until your so exhausted your body shuts down."

At Jersey's concerned look Greg shook his head and stood to leave.

"Oh no you don't Sanders," Jersey had to quickly grab his arm before he opened the door, "Greg look at me, what's wrong?"

Greg sighed and sat back down, "It's these damn murders! I haven't had a good night's sleep since the first one. Every time I manage to fall asleep I wake up with in an hour from nightmares about the girls. When I wake up I can't calm down and it is impossible to get back to sleep. Then of course I come in to work and have to deal with the real thing."

Jersey put a hand on Greg's shoulder, "It's gonna get better; we will get the guy. You gotta hold on for me ok?"

Greg gave her an insincere smile and nodded. Jersey took a step back and Greg took advantage of the opening and left the room.

Grissom looked up at the sound of someone entering his office and smiled at his daughter.

He fully sat up and took off his glasses, "What can I do for you Wimpy?"

Jersey smiled at the nickname from her childhood but it didn't last long, "I'm worried about Greg. The murders are really getting to him. I saw so many horrible cases working for the FBI that I am able to block it out, as screwed up as that is, but he can't."

Grissom sighed, "As a previous leader yourself, is it your opinion he needs to be taken off the case?"

Jersey snapped her head up, "I didn't come here on the basis of employee to supervisor I came to talk to my FATHER about a friend!"

"OK…but the question still stands, from a father to a daughter, do believe that Greg would benefit from being taken off the case?" Grissom asked.

Jersey shook her head, "No. I think he needs to see this through in order to get over it."

Grissom nodded, "I just hope you aren't wrong and that it doesn't break him in the process. It sounds like he needs someone to help him through it all, on the clock and at home."

Grissom was happy to see his daughter's devilish smirk after such a serious conversation, "Are you suggesting that I go to Greg's apartment and seduce him? Not a very fatherly thing to suggest!"

Grissom chuckled, "If that is what YOU want to interpret my statement as go right ahead. What I MEANT was he just needs someone to be there…and not necessarily in a naked or sexual way."

Jersey stood and walked out of the office without saying anything back to her father.

Greg had just jolted from another one of his horrible nightmares, panting and drenched in sweat, when her heard a knock on his door. Looking at the clock he noted it was only noon, a mere half hour since he had drifted off to sleep.

Groggily Greg trudged to his door and looked through the peep hole, adopting a confused look when he saw who was on the other side.

Opening the door he yawed out, "Haaay Sara…what's up?"

"When I was leaving the locker room this morning I noticed that you left your sunglasses on the bench. Was in the neighborhood so I figured I would stop by and give them back to you," Sara explained.

Greg grabbed the glasses she held out to him, "Thanks Sara. I would invite you in but I was just about to go to bed…"

Sara interrupted him, "Oh no worries…about to go home and do the same. See you tonight Greg."

Greg kept the smile on his face until the door was shut and sighed heavily as he turned around to head back to his room.

Two hours later Greg again jolted awake from a nightmare but this time something was different. There was a hand running through his hair and somebody was whispering words in his ear. When he turned around he was happy to see it was Jersey stretched out next to him on his bed; he didn't even care how she got there.

The next time Greg woke up it was to the sound of his alarm at eight PM. When he rolled over to turn it off he discovered he was alone again. Confused he looked around for any sign that Jersey really had been in his room earlier.

He had scanned half of his room when he heard a chuckle from the door, "You look like a lost puppy dog. Go ahead ask me the obvious question."

"Ok. How in the hell did you get in my apartment?" Greg asked a bit sarcastically.

Jersey grinned widely and tilted her head, "Because you are a dumb ass and didn't lock the door. Now get your ass out of bed I made breakfast."

Grinning Greg quickly jumped out of bed and followed the other CSI to his kitchen; thoughts of murdered little girls out of his mind for the first time in over a month.

OK gotta stop there…my brain refuses to go any further. Hope you liked the chapter and please review.


End file.
